Host of a ghost
by Roronoa Minamino
Summary: English readers: Don't forget to ask for translations ; Una historia corta. No hay mucha trama, sólo un rico PWP. Advertencia de Lemon explícito: KuronuexKurama que bien podría quedar con otras parejas. Mas info adentro.


**Título: "**Host of a ghost"

**Disclaimer: **Lo de siempre: "YYH no es mío y bla-blah~", ya lo saben, le pertenece al gran Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei y, tal como toooodas mis demás historias (de ésta o cualquier otra serie), fue creada con fines de entretenimiento sin intención alguna de lucrar con ello.

**Advertencia (empiezo a sentir que es como el Disclaimer, ¡siempre son iguales! ¡Jo!):** Ya saben, **Yaoi**, bastante fuertecito esta vez. Yep, adivinaron, contiene **Lemon**. En pocas palabras, para los no familiarizados con los términos, _Yaoi es "amor entre dos hombres"_ y el _Lemon es "sexo entre esos dos hombres"_ (笑). A grandes rasgos, es un PWP con un toque algo "extraño". Lo de siempre: No les gusta, no lean…o al menos no jodan con comentarios estúpidos, gracias.

**Pareja:** Es **KuronuexKurama** – **NueKura**, como gusten llamarle, aunque, por la forma en que quedó la historia y, omitiendo un par de detalles, podría llegar a ser incluso una especie de _KarasuxKurama_…o qué se yo, quizás hasta un _RaizenxKurama _(si, últimamente Raizen se ha convertido en una obsesión más grande que lo que ya era antes 3 Gracias por preguntar, jaja) o algo así. El caso es que es Kurama el protagonista, mas en específico, Kurama en su forma de youko, ¡meow!

**Notas:** Primero que nada, debo mencionar que éste fic, inicialmente, ni siquiera era fic realmente. Era más como una historia original, porque la pensé con personajes "genéricos". Cabe mencionar que siempre me aburro de mis personajes y termino machacándolos y torturándolos de mil maneras posibles y luego los dejo en el olvido, así que ni me molesté en crear unos para esta historia. En lugar de eso, este escrito (el primer párrafo, para ser más exactos) permaneció abandonado en la computadora por dos años, esperando a que le encontrara un fandom al cual meterlo…aunque también se debió en parte a que un tiempo anduve fuera del mundo del anime y a que soy una persona tremendamente perezosa que se le va la vida en el internet (y que aprovecha que se quedó sin la misma para ponerse a pasar sus historias ya terminadas a la compu, jaja). Ahora que le encontré fandom y pareja, finalmente me puse a pasar el resto de la historia, corrigiendo cosas, quitando y poniendo otras y etc. Espero que después de tanto parloteo de mi parte sigan aquí y lean la historia. Ya lo saben, los comentarios siempre se agradecen y pues… ¡recomienden los fics! ¡El NueKura necesita más amor! De hecho…últimamente la mayoría de parejas de YYH y la serie misma lo necesitan D:

**Nota adicional (porque olvidé meterlo en el párrafo anterior :B):** El título salió "improvisado"/robado/etc de la canción del mismo nombre del ya extinto grupo mexicano llamado **Porter**. NO es songfic ni está relacionada una cosa con otra, sólo me pareció que el título quedaba ad hoc con lo que necesitaba, jeh.

**・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・**

Ahí estaba yo, recostado en mi cama. La luz del cuarto estaba apagada al igual que el televisor, dando paso a una oscuridad casi total en el lugar de no ser por los gentiles rayos tenues de luz de la luna que se colaban por la ventana. Ésa noche no sentía ser el mismo de siempre. Tenía ya varios minutos tratando de conciliar el sueño sin mucho éxito. Me hundí en mis pensamientos sobre todo lo que había hecho ese día y en todo lo que había por hacer al siguiente.

El silencio parecía reinar…

…hasta que el suave crujir de la puerta de mi habitación abriéndose se hizo oír. Giré mi cabeza hacia allá, tratando de vislumbrar algo, tal vez. Siempre me aseguro de dejarla cerrada, por alguna razón es que no me gusta dejarla abierta, aunque igual nunca se queda puesta la cerradura. La tenue luz del corredor ahora metiéndose por la abertura, dibujando una silueta delgada. Un cuerpo de extremidades largas y estilizadas, cabellos largos y, aunque no puedo distinguir mas detalles debido a que mis ojos apenas se ajustaban a la luz, pude ver que se trataba de un chico. Dio un paso adentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. La casi total oscuridad había vuelto y mis pupilas apenas si podían visualizar algo en ella. Poco a poco me adapté de nuevo. Sólo podía apreciar ligeramente sus facciones y su bien formado cuerpo acercándose a mí, rodeado por un aura de seducción. No supe el por qué pero no me atreví a mover un solo dedo. Llegó hasta el pie de mi cama y me miró mientras yo yacía sobre el colchón, cubierto hasta la cintura únicamente con una sábana. Ciertamente afuera hacía frío, estábamos en pleno invierno, pero ahí dentro todo se sentía más cálido. Sonrió de lado y, sin dejar de mirarme, apoyó una rodilla sobre la cama, después la otra. Se movió gateando, quedando encima de mí pocos instantes después. Seguí mirándolo y pude notar un extraño brillo en sus ojos, sin duda alguna era algo poco común, un tanto aterrador pero también seductor. Lo escuché murmurar algo, se sonrió y me besó. Fue un beso que comenzó un poco inhibido pero que se fue intensificando. Metía su lengua entre mis labios, rozándolos, jugueteando con mi lengua. Tenía un sabor peculiar, incluso se sentía como…fría, tal como el resto de su cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por él. Tomó una de mis manos y la colocó sobre su pecho, como invitándome a acariciarlo; era tan terso y delicado, hasta me pareció que con sólo presionar un poco podría atravesarlo aún cuando con mis manos pude notar lo bien formado que estaba aquel torso. Todavía con mis ojos cerrados, sentí cómo liberaba mi boca, bajando la suya hasta mi cuello, besándolo, lamiéndolo, bajando lentamente hasta mi pecho, repitiendo esas mismas caricias con ése toque de lujuria y pasión que imprimía en cada una de ellas. Dio un par de lamidas en mi ombligo, como llamando mi atención, haciéndome voltear a verle. Nuestros ojos hicieron contacto y él sonrió otra vez justo antes de descender aún más y llegar hasta mi sexo. Fue rozando mi piel con sus labios hasta llegar a él, depositando húmedos besos en toda su longitud, acariciándolo con su suave pero aún fría lengua, logrando robarme con ello algunos suspiros y leves gemidos de placer. Se sentía como una suave brisa, si es que realmente puedo compararlo con algo. Sentí mis mejillas arder y dejé salir uno que otro suspiro más. Quise acariciar sus cabellos pero no lo hice, en lugar de ello, me aferré a las sábanas sin pensarlo. No sé por qué, pero no lo miraba; mi vista permaneció fija en el techo cada vez que podía abrir los ojos entre el mar de caricias en el que me encontraba. Mis piernas permanecían ligeramente abiertas y podía sentir, por momentos, su frío aliento rozar con la parte interna de mis muslos. Casi podía verlo en mi mente, jugando con mi cuerpo. Aquella simple idea me excitaba cada vez más. Pude sentir el momento en que soltó mi ya pulsante erección; no pude evitar levantar mi cabeza para ver qué ocurría y entonces lo vi ahí, arrodillado, acomodándose una vez más sobre mí, ésta vez con sus piernas abiertas, apoyándolas a mis costados. Tomó mis manos y las guió hasta sus muslos, muy cerca de su cadera. Una media sonrisa se volvió a dibujar en sus finos y sensuales labios, mirando apenas de reojo mi erección. Se elevó un poco, acomodándose suavemente encima de ella. Sentí mi glande rozar con su entrada. Me estremecí y suspiré. Él comenzó a presionar un poco más de forma intencional, jugando con mis sentidos, provocándome, mirándome como si tomase nota mental de mis expresiones faciales pero, al mismo tiempo, gozando de cada ligero roce. Finalmente, presionó un poco más, logrando hacer que mi sexo lo penetrara. Ambos gemimos de placer al mismo tiempo. Se sentía húmedo y cálido, a diferencia de lo frío que sentí su cuerpo antes. A pesar de ser yo el "activo", era él quien llevaba el control en ésos momentos, moviéndose, subiendo y bajando su cadera, ambos disfrutando de aquella deliciosa estrechez suya. Cada segundo que transcurría era más enloquecedor que el anterior conforme aumentaba la intensidad de los movimientos, mi erección rozando su próstata con cada embestida, provocándonos un inmenso placer a ambos. De pronto, se echó hacia adelante, apoyando sus manos sobre el colchón a los costados de mi rostro. Me miró directamente a los ojos y pude, finalmente, ver más a detalle los suyos, tan brillosos y llenos de deseo pero, a la vez, lucían un tanto inocentes, con un dejo poco usual, como suplicando por un poco de caricias sobre su cuerpo. Se acercaba cada vez más a mi rostro, su respiración acelerándose gradualmente. Pude sentir su aliento en mi piel justo antes de que me besara una vez más; era un beso bastante…familiar, lo cual me resultó algo extraño, tomando en cuenta que sólo una persona en los tres mundos me ha besado así y hacía tiempo que no lo tenía en frente mío. Desde esa misma posición en que estábamos, sin separar nuestros labios, continuó moviendo su cadera, como si formase pequeños círculos con ella. Deslicé una de mis manos por su espalda, recorriéndola de abajo hacia arriba y de regreso, jugando con sus largos cabellos en cuanto estuvieron a mi alcance; volví a pasar mi mano por su espalda, deslizándola de forma juguetona por la mitad, entre aquellas extremidades que sobresalían de la pálida piel. Sabía que eso siempre obtenía algún tipo de respuesta de "él". No pude evitar sonreírme cuando así fue y me tomó por las muñecas, sujetándolas gentilmente con sus manos por encima de mi cabeza. Me sonrió justo antes de lamer delicadamente mis labios. Así continuamos por unos breves instantes. Él siempre prefirió que mis manos anduviesen vagando por su cuerpo libremente, me soltó y así lo hicieron. Una de ellas fue directamente hasta su sexo, acariciándolo como se merecía, recorriendo cada centímetro de esa sensitiva piel, rozándolo sólo a veces con las yemas de mis dedos, dejando que las pequeñas primeras gotas de su semen sirvieran como una especie de lubricante cada vez que mis dedos jugaban con la punta de su miembro. Se incorporó, volviendo a la posición en que habíamos comenzado; echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándome ver que realmente estaba gozando de mi toque. Podía escuchar todos y cada uno de sus suspiros y gemidos, mismos que me incitaban a seguir. Volvió a mirarme, encorvándose ligeramente hacia adelante, sus manos sobre mi pecho, como si estuviese sosteniéndose sobre él, dejando que largos y delicados dedos jugasen con mis pezones; no dejó de mover su cadera en ningún momento. Pude oír un gemido más saliendo de su boca, seguido por la tibieza de su semilla esparcida sobre mi abdomen al tiempo en que yo hacía lo mismo, llenándolo con la mía. Nuestras espaldas se arquearon cuando logramos alcanzar aquel delicioso clímax. Jadeando, se inclinó sobre mí, tomándome suavemente por los hombros. Sonrió y murmuró algo para después dejar un suave beso sobre mis ojos con sus aún fríos labios; caí profundamente dormido.

Ahora ya ha amanecido. La luz del sol entra tímidamente por la ventana pero ha logrado despertarme. No hay nadie a mi lado. Salgo de mi habitación sin preocuparme por mi cuerpo desnudo y, como es usual, solamente me encuentro yo en aquel departamento. Hace apenas un tiempo que me mudé a este lugar por mi cuenta. Desde que llegué, a pesar de que nadie vive conmigo, por alguna razón, sé que no estoy sólo y, siendo honestos…sé que nunca lo he estado.

**・・・おわり・・・**

Bien, ésa ha sido toda la historia. Es extraño pensar que toda esta idea me vino a la mente una vez que fuimos de visita a casa de mi hermano hace casi dos años. Según yo, el final y todo quedó claro, es decir, Kuronue está muerto, según lo que se dice en la película "Meikai shito hen: Honoo no kizuna" (aunque, personalmente, me gusta creer en la posibilidad de que Kuro no murió realmente y que puede volver en cualquier momento :K) y, en ésta historia, se ha "materializado" para poder estar una vez mas con su kitsune, de ahí que al comienzo mencionara las "extrañas" posibilidades con otros personajes que murieron a lo largo de la serie, tal como es el caso de Karasu y/o Raizen. ¡Togashi! ¿¡Por qué insistes en matar a algunos de mis favoritos! En fin, antes de más desplantes míos, cualquier duda, háganmela saber, ya saben que siempre respondo los mensajes privados y reviews; últimamente tardo en hacerlo, como dije en la nota del comienzo, me he quedado sin internet en casa por tiempo indefinido, lo que hace que me tome un poco de tiempo el leer y responder mensajes :(

Espero les haya gustado la historia y pues ya saben que todos los comentarios son bien recibidos, desde alabanzas (siii, clarooo, jaja) hasta críticas y esas cosas (a excepción los flammeos que dejan para quejarse porque no les gusta el Yaoi y etc).


End file.
